Get A Little Closer
by WellHowAboutThat
Summary: If Sakura were to tell the truth, there's nothing quite as satisfying as getting under Sasuke Uchiha's skin. She rather enjoys making him lose his self control.  Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

Just wanted an excuse to write some smut ;) I'm not sure if i'll write more chapters, let me know if you guys want more!

This story is written as if sasuke never left, no clan massacre etc.

_' These are thoughts'_

Sasusaku

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

**Boundaries Are Meant To Be Broken**

* * *

><p>Physical Contact<p>

This was one area in life that Sasuke Uchiha made effort to successfully avoid. He was always determined to keep distance between himself and any other human being. Well then again, it wasn't like there was anyone in their right mind who would even try to approach the dark, brooding ninja.

The only people he was comfortable enough with were his teammates of Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake.

And even then he made it a point to have his personal space untouched. Naruto, on the other hand, with his friendly personality didn't care about his obvious distaste for physical contact and would throw his arm around the Uchiha's shoulder whenever they would go out to eat ramen at Ichiraku. Ofcourse Naruto's arm would immediately be swapped away.

Now as for the female counterpart of team 7, Sakura Haruno was smarter than to try being touchy feely with the stoic Uchiha, but that didn't mean she wouldn't love to see Sasuke uncomfortable and out of his element.

She thought it very amusing how he would avoid intimacy like the plague. Though the reason for his dilsike would most likely be due to the continuous sexual harassment he received from the female population. There wasn't any place in Konoha where women's eyes weren't fixated on him.

It was late evening and Sasuke was relaxing on his couch reading jutsu scrolls when he was interrupted by multiple knocks on his door.

"Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke let out a sigh and tiredly rubbed a hand on his face upon realizing it was the hyperactive blonde knocking on his door. He was hoping to finish reading his scrolls and get some sleep but that plan seemed really unlikely now. Plans of a nice quiet evening were now ruined.

"Hey! It's Naruto, open the door bastard!"

Sasuke let out a snort, as if he couldn't tell it was Naruto. He had to be the loudest and most obnoxious person he'd ever met.

_'Maybe if I ignore him he'll leave'_

"Teme! Open up! I know you're home so don't even try to ignore me!"

"Idiot. " Grumbling, the raven haired man slowly stood up from his couch to go open his front door. He knew trying to ignore Naruto would be futile so instead his feet padded on his wooden floors as he made his way over to the door. Knowing Naruto, he'd probably end up breaking down his door if he didn't open it for him.

"What do you want dobe?" he asked as he opened the door, leaning against the frame.

He was met by an orange jumpsuit and the wide grin and excited blue eyes of Naruto.

"Geez Teme, it took you long enough to open your door. We've been waiting out here forever!"

Sasuke noticed that blonde wasn't alone as his onyx eyes shifted to behind Naruto where his pink haired teammate was standing with a smile and holding a brown bag that looked to be full with unknown objects.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, mind if we come in? Kakashi-sensei is away on a mission, but we brought some drinks and Naruto wanted to hang out. " She said smiling, looking up at him with green eyes as she shifted her position to readjust the bag she was holding, which he now knew were filled with alcohol.

"Hn."He stepped back into his apartment and opened the door for his two teammates to walk in. He'd gotten used to their habits of barging in whenever they were bored and wanted to do something. Whenever they would show up at his door he'd grunt and silently let them in as their chatter filled the usual silence of his apartment.

"Thanks teme!" Naruto and Sakura both smiling, taking their shoes off and walking into the apartment. Naruto and Sakura were a few of the only people he would spend time with, even if they would invite themselves over and Naruto would usually make a mess of his kitchen.

It was this night where Team 7 found themselves settled in Sasuke's apartment drinking sake and Naruto excitedly telling stories of his last mission he'd been sent on to the Land of Earth. Sasuke and Sakura were settled on the couch with their cups, listening while Naruto animatedly explained his mission from his spot on the floor with a small table in front of him.

"Sakura-chan you wouldn't believe how close the kunai was to hitting my ass! I had dive into the river that was beside me and it just barely missed me. It ripped this huge hole through my pants!"

Taking a sip of his drink Sasuke smirked as he imagined Naruto getting stabbed by the kunai.

"I wouldn't have healed you if you actually had gotten that injury" Sakura laughed at the blonde's disappointed expression.

"Ne, ne, Saaaaaakura-chan it could've been serious" Naruto said while pouting.

"Che. Idiot" Sasuke scoffed at his best friend who whipped his head to scowl at him.

"Bastard take that back!" Sakura let out a laugh while Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

By now they'd gotten through quite a few bottles of sake and they were progressively getting more and more intoxicated. Naruto's face was flushed and his words were starting to slur while a blush had made its way across Sakura's cheeks. Even Sasuke was starting to feel a little bit of a buzz. Out of the three of them Naruto had the worst tolerance for alcohol but Sasuke and Sakura held theirs quite well.

Sasuke being 6 foot 3 male had an advantage over Sakura who was only 5' 4 and very petit, but she has Tsunade as a mentor and she had taught her how to hold her alcohol. Sakura always was a little more outgoing when she was under the influence. Naruto who was completely drunk at this point had taken residence in Sasuke's spare bedroom, his snoring could be heard behind the door. They usually just crashed at Sasuke's when they were too drunk or too tired to make it back to their own houses.

Sasuke and Sakura were left on the couch, both still drinking. Sasuke was tipsy, leaning back comfortably against the couch while Sakura was drunk and now had turned her body to fully face him. She sipped her sake as she took in his aristocratic features and dark unruly hair. Her eyes trailed down from his unblemished pale skin, onyx eyes with long thick eye lashes that brushed his cheeks when he blinked, his long straight nose, smooth and full lips that looked so soft, and to the hard and strong line of his jaw. He truly was flawless. It upset her that he was a guy yet he was still prettier than her.

_'Why does he have to be so pretty'_ She frowned at the thought

He had feminine features but at the same time he was filled out and had such an overwhelmingly masculine appearance. Sakura's crush on him from when they were in the academy had long since died down and they were now close friends.

But

She wasn't going to lie here, she was still attracted to him in every sense of the word. How could she not be? His dark, brooding aura and sinful looks constantly drew her in. He was such a distraction for her sometimes she just wanted to scream. No one should be able to be that attractive.

_'Times where he takes off his shirt with no consideration for the fact that I can't focus for shit when his eight pack is on display...'_

She bit her bottom lip as she remembered their training session the day before, where she'd been taking a drink of water and then proceeded to choke on it when Sasuke had grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. She stared with wide eyes while he shook his head as his slightly damp locks of hair lightly stuck to his forehead and face. His muscles rippling with every movement and his sweat dripping down his neck to a sculpted chest, down his long muscled torso covered in battle scars and to the v shape of his hips. His lips parted while he tried to catch his breath and his chest moving up and down as he took in deep breaths, tired and hot from the difficult training. Her eyes following the path of the drops of sweat as they stopped their journey once reaching the waistband of his black pants that hung low on his hips.

Kami, it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. The way the muscles in his shoulders and back bunched up whenever he'd swing his katana and how his body elegantly twisted to evade Naruto's attacks. He didn't even try and he was sexy. She had to physically stop herself from walking right up to him and licking the sweat off of his body. Her whole body had instantly heated up, he might as well have just set her body on fire from his unintentional strip tease and never had she had such a hard time looking away.

_'I hate him. Fuck, does he even have hormones?'_

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen him even so much as glance at a girl. Regardless of how pretty they might be and even the women who throw themselves at him, he just seems to ignore them. He also doesn't like touching anyone, he didn't like anyone getting too close to him.

_'I wonder if he even thinks about girls...or if he's just asexual. That can't be right, there's no way he doesn't like sex. He's a guy.'_

She thought it was funny how he needed to have a couple feet of distance between himself and others. She secretly wondered why he had a problem with it. She would love to see his feathers get ruffled. To see The Uchiha Sasuke put in a position where he was caught off guard, where he didn't know what to do. She would bet that the satisfaction of getting under his skin would be unbelievably satisfying.

To have him lose his composure, to see him let go of his restraints.

And she wanted to be the one to make him

**_React_.**

Sasuke, by now had sensed her staring and finally turned his head towards her and caught her emerald eyes with his. He noticed that her usually bright eyes were now a little hazy, darkened with some kind of emotion he didn't know how to decipher.

It was determination and something else... something a bit more darker. She broke eye contact with him and closed her eyes, her thick lashes brushing against her rosy cheeks.

"Hn. What Sakura?"

She opened her eyes to look at him, pausing before opening her mouth, "Sasuke-kun why do you hate it whenever people touch you? You get so uncomfortable..." She leaned in a little closer curious to see how he would answer.

Obsidian eyes regarded her to see the curiosity in her eyes which were now fixated on him. He sighed, closing his eyes, debating wether he should answer her or not but the alcohol in his system made him more open to conversation. 'Why not' He decided to humour her " Hn. I don't see the need to have others in my personal space." His deep voice sounding like velvet as he answered her question.

He opened his eyes to see her nodding to herself as she thought about his answer. She pursed her lips as a a a crease formed between her eyebrows, she looked as if she were contemplating how to ask her next question. Sakura was curious by nature and he seemed to be her favourite object of analyzation so he was used to her many questions. Even though it didn't look like it, he always listened to her when she spoke and would reply every now and then with a '_Hn_' or '_Ah_'.

"Do you hate all physical contact? " He noticed that she had shifted closer to him and he could tell by the blush across her cheeks that she had reached her limit in consuming alcohol. She always asked him the weirdest questions.

Although he was a little taken back when she lifted her head, moving her eyes back to him, but her gaze was intent, slow, travelling up from his jaw, lingering on his lips and finally to his dark eyes. Their eyes were locked on each other and unmoving. He swore he could see mischief twinkling in her captivating green eyes.

"I don't hate it but it's pointless, there's no need for it. " She looked ready to argue against his response, probably to try and lecture him to leave his life of antisocial behavior.

"Everyone likes touching, it's natural."

She nodded to herself, in her drunken state, convincing herself of the fact that since he was a healthy male he was not immune to... _persuasion_.

She was going to see just how much it would take for a Uchiha to snap.

He chose not to reply and instead bringing his glass to his lips he finished off his sake. He only gave a levelled stare to his pink haired teammate. What Sasuke didn't realize was that Sakura had just accepted a challenge.

What was it you ask?

**He was the challenge**

"Not even hugs?" She was looking at him expectantly. Apparently it seemed she wasn't going to give up on this.

"Hn."

"Oh come on, that has got to be the most ridiculous thing i've ever heard!" She had thrown her hands up in the air with a look mixed between exhaustion and frustration. She shuffled a little closer to him, placing her hands on her knees and hummed "...Not even from women?"

His eyes narrowed as he caught the quirking of the corner of her lips paired with the suggestive question. He could feel the effects of the alcohol becoming more apparent but he still took the bottle of sake and poured himself another glass. He didn't know where she was going with all these questions but he was beginning to get suspicious.

"No." Her eyes narrowed at him before taking on a devious glint.

_'Annoying. '_ His dark eyes observed his team mate under the low lights in his living room. Her pink hair just reaching past her shoulders was slightly wavy and framed her face nicely. Her skin the colour of porcelain, unmarred and looked smooth to the touch. He took notice of her full lips, which were coloured pink, and at the moment tilted up at the corners. His gaze trailed up to her button nose that suited her features and slowly up to lock his eyes with her emerald orbs. He would be lying if he said he didn't find her attractive with her exotic looks and soft voice, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

"Sasuke-kun, so does that mean you're gay?" He glared at her while her smile only grew bigger, amusement clear in her eyes as well as a challenging glint.

He rolled his eyes at her, she was obviously trying to get a rise out of him but he wasn't going to play along with her. "No."

"Oh, well does that mean you would like having a woman touch you?" She crawled closer to him so that her knees were touching his. He didn't know whether it was the alcohol in his system that was affecting his perception or if he was imagining it. But he would have to say the only way to describe the way she was looking at him was **_Naughty_.**

"Sakura." His voice held a tone of warning. They were both 21 and he knew that her crush on him from their genin days had disappeared but he was confused as to what she was trying to do. He chose not to look deeper into it but that became impossible once he felt her small hands place themselves on his knees and her body moving to now be considerably closer to his.

"Is that a yes?" She lifted a hand and put it on his chest. She hummed in amusement when he shot her a glare and removed her hand.

"Whatever you're trying, cut it out." His voice lowered down a notch but this only served to fuel her determination to get a reaction out of him. He'd caught onto her game but he wasn't going to let her get the best of him.

She put her hand back on his chest and aimlessly traced patterns up and down the flat planes. "But I'm not doing anything.." She drawled out while her fingers roamed his chest also moving even closer to Sasuke so that she was close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Sakura.. it's not going to work." He scowled while she only smirked at his words and brought up her other hand from his knee to smooth over his shoulder and trail along up to his neck. The touch of her warm hand had him wanting to lean in closer towards her. He really should have known better than to egg her on.

She moved her hand to rub at the nape of his neck before continuing higher to stroke the short ends of his hair with her fingers. She slowly moved her face to the side of his, rubbing her left cheek against his and slowly brought her lips so that they were grazing his ear "We'll see about that."

The way she breathed those words into his ear nearly made a shiver run down his spine but he refused be affected. The smell of vanilla surrounded him as her scent filled his nose and he found himself inhaling it. No, he was an Uchiha. He wasn't going to let her stupid actions affect him and besides, he was confident in his restraints, countless women before had tried to seduce him but nothing could make him give into temptation. His lips set into a thin line as his body tensed, preparing himself for the onslaught.

_'I am not giving in.'_

His head involuntarily fell back exposing the pale column of his throat as the hand on his neck had moved to tangle in his hair. Her fingers tugged deliciously at his dark locks while her nails scraped sensually against his scalp. The sensation had his eyes threatening to close. The hand threaded through his hair as he heard a distinctively feminine chuckle before he felt the edges of Sakura's teeth nip down from the top of his left ear before his earlobe was captured by a warm pair of lips.

_'Shit'_

It was a shame really, the way he was underestimating just _who_ he was dealing with.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you guys think about it?<strong>

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

Just wanted an excuse to write some smut ;)

Sorry for the wait! and thank you to all those who reviewed :) Let me know what you think of it! R & R

I'll most likely write a proper lemon for part 3... I just think making a guy cum in his pants is kinda hot ;)

This story is written as if sasuke never left, no clan massacre etc.

_' These are thoughts'_

Sasusaku

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

**Giving In**

* * *

><p><em>'Shit.'<em>

Her lips were now sucking and nipping at his earlobe in the most delightful way. She lay butterfly kisses across his jaw, occasionally grazing her teeth against his throat before her lips made their way to a spot just behind his ear.

_'How does she think she could seduce me? She should know that this won't wo- '_

His breath hitched , thought process shutting down when he felt her soft lips brush that specific area his skin. His hands clenched into fists where they lay at his sides. He hadn't even been aware that he was sensitive there.

Sakura of course hadn't missed the subtle intake of air from Sasuke.

_'Ah..so has a weak spot?'_ She was going to make it her goal to discover all his sensitive spots and push his buttons.

She lazily traced a trail across the sensitive skin with her tongue making slow swirls and after blew her warm breath on the trails she had made. The feel of the warm air hitting the saliva had him barely able to hold back a shudder down his spine.

"So…Is it… working?" She said in between nips and open mouth kisses down the column of his throat.

His eyes that had fallen shut, against his will, in the midst of her pleasurable ministrations now snapped open. His lips pulled into a thin line as his resolve was renewed. He was going to show her that he would not be affected. A few open mouth kisses on his neck were not going to unravel him.

"No."

He could feel her lips on his pulse pull into a smirk before she moved back to the sensitive spot behind his ear and began to nip at the skin there, then start to thoroughly suck on it.

'_Fuck.'_ He bit back a groan, struggling not to close his eyes at the sensation of her lips on the newfound weak spot she had discovered on him.

_'Ignore it. I am not giving in her.'_

"How about now?" She murmured while nibbling and capturing his earlobe in her mouth again.

The pale skin of the column of his throat was now covered in patches of bright red, some skin already darkening to purple from the abuse of Sakura's lips and teeth. There was definitely going to be marks later. All the while her hands were running through the length of his hair and fisting the roots.

"…No." She released his earlobe and let out a chuckle at his delayed response.

The pink haired medic swiftly positioned herself on his lap while he was distracted by her lips. Sasuke stiffened, holding his breath when he suddenly felt her straddle his lap. She was sitting on him with her thighs on either side of his hips, her kunoichi skirt riding up, exposing more of her thighs. His hands were itching to place themselves on her hips and drag her closer to him so he could feel more of her.

"Really..? This… doesn't affect you?" He could hear the damn smile in her voice.

_'But that would mean losing to her.'_ His entire body was tensed as he willed his hands to stay at his sides.

He opened his mouth to answer her but it immediately closed it when she shifted slightly in his lap. Heat jolted through his body. Traitorous hands twitched at his sides, wanting to reach out and touch her.

His mouth suddenly felt _dry_ . "…N-No.."

_'Since when do Uchiha's stutter. Damnit.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Sakura brought down her right hand to smooth over his collarbone and down his chest. Her hand trailed even further down to his abdomen , which had the raven haired man's whole body tensing as her small hands explored his torso.

He heard her laugh softly to his reaction. It was becoming impossible to try and respond to her. Besides, he was too busy watching the way the pink haired vixen was sensually tracing patterns up and down his body.

"Are you… sure about that… **Sa-su-ke-kun?**" Her voice was seductive and he shivered from the way she said his name so… erotically.

'_Does she have to talk like that?_' He licked his dry lips and swallowed before answering. Heat had spread throughout his entire body and was now pooling in his stomach and he could feel an unfamiliar knot forming.

"….Aa…" His voice had lowered down a notch and came out raspy.

One particular forceful tug of his hair made his head fall back into the couch, leaving his lips parted and mouth open as he tried control his breathing. He had underestimated how good it would feel to have her hands on him. He refused to let out the noises forming in the back of his throat that were threatening to escape.

"Mmhm... I think… that you're lying." This had to be the single, hottest thing she'd ever witnessed. His neck exposed, black bangs falling messily into his eyes, sinful lips parted like that? It was all beckoning her to him. _'So fucking hot_'

God clearly hadn't made any mistakes while making this one.

_'S-shit. Feels… so good'_ His eyebrows knit together and onyx eyes squeezed shut from the onslaught of pleasure she was giving him. Her hand was leaving a trail of fire wherever it explored. Also her lips had found a new place to suck on , which happened to be his collarbone.

He had half the mind to put a stop to this before things got out of control. '_Or before he completely loses it_.' He wasn't going to last with the way things were going…

But it felt so good he couldn't bring himself to care.

She lifted her lips from his collarbone and brought herself to eye level with Sasuke. Green eyes locked with half lidded onyx. Heat pulled at her stomach when she saw the absolute intensity of his gaze on her. His eyes on her felt like fire.

She no longer felt the alcohol at this point but she wasn't about to stop now. Sasuke Uchiha, cold and emotionless heartthrob of Konoha was reacting. And she was the reason. She was enjoying the control she had over him and she could see it in his eyes that he was close to losing his restraints.

Moving closer, she leaned her forehead against his, their noses touching and breath mingling. It would not take much to close the distance between their lips. She could smell the sake on his breath as it fanned her face. She lifted her eyes from his soft lips to lock onto his. It was insane, she felt like she was drowning in the dark pools of onyx, his gaze unrelenting.

_'He looks like he wants to **eat** me._' A wry smile tugging at her lips '_…Wouldn't be such a bad way to go'_

Her lips suddenly felt dry, her tongue automatically flicking out to lick her lips but in doing so, she also caught his bottom lip.

Sakura's tongue unintentionally swiping against his bottom lip snapped something inside of him. Sasuke's reaction was immediate, his large hands shot out, grasping Sakura's hips and dragged her closer to him. Sakura , who was not prepared, gasped at the sudden movement.

He pressed his forehead harder against hers, closing his eyes while he let out an inaudible groan at the feeling of her hips meeting his, her delicious weight placed right over his pelvis.

"Sakura." His voice hoarse, thick with arousal.

'_Ah. So even the stoic Uchiha has hormones._' The sound of his voice breathing her name was doing peculiar things to her lower region.

She wondered if he liked to talk dirty. '_ Oh god. She was sure she could orgasm just from listening to his voice._' She squeezed her thighs around his hips tighter in response to her dirty thoughts. His fingers dug more into her hips at the movement.

His bold action was turning her on so much she almost couldn't stand it. She bit her lip, the feeling of his warm hands gripping her hips was almost too much, the pressure of his fingertips on her was making her crazy. She resisted the _oh-so-tempting_ instinct to push her hips down into his.

_'Not yet'_

She was surprised and pleased by his reaction and could feel the heat from his body radiating in waves off him. She answered him, teasing by kissing the corner of his mouth. He instantly tried to move closer to connect their lips but she pulled back only far enough so he wouldn't be able to kiss her.

The alcohol was no longer running through his system, instead replaced with a growing hunger. His hands slowly trailed over her skirt down to her exposed thighs, rubbing the soft skin, moving from her knees and then back to her hips.

_'Fuck.'_ He **wanted** it. He wanted **her.**

Frustrated, he made a move to capture her lips again but she arched her back and moved to keep her lips out of reach from the dark haired man. Her action subtly increasing the contact of her hips on his. She only laughed as he growled after trying again to kiss her but only having it result in failure. His breathing coming out in shallow pants.

He frowned, she was being a tease… and he wasn't sure if he disliked it…

He shut his eyes , trying to calm himself down.

But Sakura wasn't going to have any of that. Mind you that she wanted to rile him up to the point where he would abandon all control. _'By pushing all of his buttons of course.'_ The thought causing her lips to pull into a smirk. _'Just a little more..'_

While her left hand played with the hairs at the nape of his neck, her other hand slipped it's way under his black t-shirt. The muscles of his stomach jumped when he felt the palm of her hand smooth over his stomach. His hands tightened their grip on her thighs. His control was cracking. He was unprepared for the overwhelming wave of arousal that he was hit with.

Her hand on his bare chest and fingers tracing his abs had him clenching his jaw. The combination of the sensual touches on his scalp and the feel of her finger tips flitting over his abdomen had him questioning why he'd never done this before.

Sakura was amused with the way he was still trying to keep his cool._ 'I'll change that'_

His half lidded eyes watched her lift the hem of his black t-shirt so that it was bunched up half way up his torso. He made no move to stop her. His breathing was increasingly becoming deeper. She was stealing the air from his lungs with the way her fingers teasingly slid over his torso.

Sasuke's body jerked forward when he felt her _nails_ scraping down his stomach. A strangled groan escaping his throat at the unexpected sensation. He could feel himself hardening in his pants.

He wasn't sure if there was ever a time where he had previously had such a difficult time keeping his eyes open. He could see the amusement twinkling in her emerald eyes. _'She's playing dirty'_ He scowled at his pink haired team mate but that only served to make her smirk while she raked her nails down his skin again.

"Sakura… Sto-" He was cut off when he felt her thumb flick over his nipple. Pleasure spiking directly to his groin. All the air in his lungs left him, eyes tightly shut, his teeth catching his bottom lip as he desperately tried to stop the moan trying to rip it's way out of his throat.

Sakura could have died right there. She could die happy. Her eyes wide with surprise._ 'Jesus'_ His reaction to her touch was so fucking sexy.

"Who knew you were so _sensitive_?" She taunted, bringing both hands to his chest and rubbed her thumbs back and forth over both his nipples.

He swallowed, feeling himself stiffening even more. He was half hard already and she was only teasing him.

He couldn't have answered her even if he tried. He only bit his lip harder , head falling back onto the back of the couch. He willed himself not to arch his back to the jolts of pleasure that were wreaking havoc on his nervous system.

Not moaning was becoming a challenge, but he was determined to keep the little pride he had left from being so easily seduced. To be honest, he thought she would stop, he didn't think she would continue , seeing as she had made her point. She had won because he'd reacted, he'd given in.

This wasn't the case though. Sakura quickly pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it behind the couch. She took a minute to appreciate the sight in front of her. The man under her truly was beautiful. Dark locks mussed, bangs falling over his forehead, dark endlessly dark midnight pools half lidded with long black eyelashes staring at her, mouth open, chest moving up and down from breathing harshly.

Her eyes trailing lower to his well defined abs, the strong V shape of his hips that dipped into his black pants. Her eyes taking in the sight of scars running all over his pale chest and torso from years of being a shinobi. The scars quite possibly made him even more appealing. She then looked to the thin trail of dark hairs starting from under his belly button all the way down to where it stopped at the waistband of his pants.

He silently watched as she took her time examining him, a pretty blush staining her cheeks. He stared at the dark lashes brushing her cheeks, and dropped his gaze to soft pink lips that had tortured him. Pink tresses falling over her shoulders, hair touching the sides of her long pale neck. He flicked his eyes back up to hers when he sensed her eyes on him.

One of her hands placed itself on the back of his neck while her right hand ran down his chest and torso. The glint in her eyes had him nervous.

His adams apple bobbing as he swallowed hard, watching how her hand moved lower….._and lower._

_'She wouldn't..'_

He stopped breathing when her fingers found his belly button and traced down his treasure trail all the way to where it disappeared under his pants. It was excruciating the way she was teasing him with her wandering hands.

He bit back a groan as her finger now dipped into the waistband of his black pants.

"Sa…ku..ra" His voice came out so raspy it made a shudder run down her spine. He was at his limit, the sound of their pants filling the room.

He was sure there couldn't be _any_ blood left in his head, all of it relocating to his pulsing hard on.

She ran the knuckle of her pointer finger across the length of his waist. _Back and forth, back and forth._ Occasionally slipping her thumb into his waistband to tease the skin right above his arousal causing his hips to buck.

"You like that?" He could see that she was enjoying that he was being tortured. Instead of answering he dropped his forehead into the crook of her neck. She could feel his teeth grazing her neck, every now and then lightly her skin. She moaned when she felt his lips sucking.

_' If only her hand would move just a little bit lower '_

Sweat was starting to form on his forehead. The teasing was almost too much, his hips left twitching. He couldn't believe how turned on he was and she hadn't even touched him. His cock was _throbbing_, painfully constricted by the material of his black pants.

She tugged on his hair, lifting his head from her neck so that she could bring her forehead to his. Green eyes fell shut as she leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips over his. He lost all willpower, slanting his lips over hers. One hand coming to tangle in her pink locks while the other hand wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

He couldn't think of anything feeling better than having her warm lips moving furiously over his. He nipped her bottom lip while running his tongue across it, asking for entrance. Sakura complied, moaning as she opened her mouth for him. His tongue explored her mouth, running over her teeth and gums, and moving to coax her tongue to slide along his. Her tongue mimicked his actions as they both eagerly fought for dominance in the kiss.

Both of her hands found their way into his hair while his hands ran up and down her sides. She mewled into his mouth when she felt his calloused hands slipping underneath her shirt and smoothed over her back, hips, and flat stomach.

They pulled apart for much needed air. His hands grabbed the hem of her shirt and quickly tugged it off of her. His eyes admired her heaving breasts that were restrained by a lacy black bra. He pulled her so she was flush against his chest, their hips meshing together delightfully. He captured her lips again running his hands over her lower back.

Sakura was lost in the sensation of his kisses that she hardly realized what she was doing. She was positioned in his lap so that she could clearly feel his arousal between her thighs. **_Hot_** and _**hard**_. She sucked on his bottom lip, her hips giving into temptation and thrusting down sharply to grind her crotch against him.

He broke the kiss with a choked groan. "F-f…uck Sakura." His head falling back as his hands fiercely gripped her hips in an effort to still them.

This only fueled her actions as she rolled her hips harder against his erection. This caused his whole body to jerk up, which only made the friction of her core against him more intense. He couldn't hold back the moan that tumbled out of his pouty lips. This pink haired vixen had him so horny he could barely form a coherent thought.

"Y-…you need…to …St…op.." His eyes were clamped shut, teeth grinding as he tried to concentrate. He knew this was getting out of hand and it needed to stop…. But all he could focus on was the amazing friction of her hips rubbing against his engorged member.

"**I know you don't … want to…. Stop**." She moaned into his ear while dragging her hips across his lap in the most _erotic_ way.

"N-nn… _fuck_…Sak- ah….. stop!" He managed between pants and moans. He was fighting a losing battle and his thighs were shaking with the effort not to thrust up into the apex of her thighs. His hands tried to still her movements but she refused.

"But Sasuke-kun… you're so **hard.**" She murmured breathlessly beside his ear. Emphasizing with a thrust of her core rubbing the length of his hard on.

"Shit stop …mo…ving …aah… your hi- She hushed him with a passionate kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth and flicking her tongue against his. He finally gave up. She would win. Every time.

He groaned bucking up his hips as the pleasure became too much. Sakura moaned and tightly gripped his shoulders as she rolled her hips to match his thrusts. Sasuke moved his hands to unclasp her bra, leaving her in her medic skirt and black under shorts. He threw it across the room as soon as it came off.

He stared at her exposed chest, she had to be a C-cup, breasts perky and firm with perfect pink nipples. He raised his hands to cup the soft flesh, flicking the rough pads of his thumbs over her nipples. He smirked at the moan Sakura made from his touch, nipples puckering and hardening.

'_She is so responsive_'

He looked up at her to see that she had thrown her head back, arching her back to push her chest closer to him. Her hips trying to press closer to him. He massaged the flesh and rubbed her nipples more to hear more of her moans.

"**_S-a-k-u-r-a_**...Who knew you were... so _sensitive_?" He tauntingly said, tossing the words she had previously used back at her.

"Sas- Aaah!" She made a particularly loud moan when he caught her nipple , pinching it between his thumb and pointer finger. He liked the noises she was making. His eyes flicked up to her face and saw that it was flushed red, bottom lip caught in between her lips , hooded emerald eyes glazed over with lust, her hand raising to move the fallen pink strands of hair away from her face.

This woman above him was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Sasuke moved his face to her right breast where he used his tongue to lick her flesh. He teased her by nipping at the tops of her breasts, avoiding licking her nipple and only the flesh around it. He massaged the neglected breast while laying butterfly kissed down the valley of her breasts. He then flicked his tongue over her nipple experimentally.

"Please Sasuke-kun!" She moaned out no longer being able to suffer through his torture. He smirked and finally captured her right nipple in his mouth, sucking roughly on the hardened nub while pinching her left nipple between his fingers.

"Aaah… Sas- hah.. _N-nn_.. Kami!" He had decided to bite her nipple to see how she would react. He switched to suck and bite her left nipple. Judging by the way she had almost painfully fisted her hands in his hair in an effort to pull him closer to her chest, he would say that she liked it.

"Sasuke!" She repeated his name like a mantra. She was wet. Each suck and graze of his teeth on her nipples sent a jolt of pleasure straight to her pussy. She could already feel that her panties were soaked.

Sakura was a writhing mess in his lap, hips bucking in an uneven rhythm and rubbing harshly against his hard on. Her moans were like music to his ears, making his member in his pants twitch uncontrollably. He thought to himself that she looked lovely with her skin red and purple, bruised by his teeth and lips.

He moved his face away from her breasts and captured her lips in a searing kiss. It felt like electricity shocked him when she crushed her breasts against his bare chest. The feel of her erected nipples rubbing up and down his chest had him groaning and pulling her closer.

Her hands found their way to his waist band, her fingers quickly unbuckling his belt and tossing it to her left. She skillfully unbuttoned his pants had pulled them down his hips and past his thighs. He helped her by kicking them off so he was only left in his navy blue boxers. She bit her lip and almost moaned when she saw his powerful erection **_straining_** against the material of his boxers. He was _obviously_ well endowed.

_'Right. He's Sasuke Uchiha, which means he has to be perfect in all aspects of life'_

He quickly tugged off her shorts but had a little more trouble taking off her skirt. He growled, becoming frustrated with the difficult buckles keeping her skirt together. He kept fiddling with them while he glared at the offending article of clothing. She laughed at the fact that the great Uchiha Sasuke was losing a battle against a simple _skirt_. He frowned and shot her a glare so she tried to repress her smile. She decided to spare him from the trouble and unbuckled it herself. Now she was only left in her matching black lace panties.

She made herself comfortable in his lap before pressing her clothed core right against him. He stifled a gasp at the amazing heat rubbing against his erection. Her breasts rubbing against his chest only increased the pleasure. He brought his hands to grab her ass to pull her down so she could grind harder against him.

_Up. Down. Up. Down._

Sasuke let out a curse when he felt her interrupt the rhythm by rolling her hips in a circle. A moan escaped the pleasured raven haired man when she moved her hips in an infuriatingly _slow_ grind. His breath hitched, gripping her hips tighter as she moved her hot core to tease the tip of his cock. He could feel the precum leaking from the slit of his penis.

'If it feels this good even with clothes on...? ' His boxers were becoming damp due to rubbing against her soaked panties. The knot in his stomach was becoming tighter and tighter with each roll of her hips. He knew from her increasingly fast pace that it wouldn't be long before he reached his climax.

Her tempo had them both gasping for air. She had managed to find the perfect position where he was directly in between her folds, the tip of his member hitting her clit whenever he thrust up.

Sakura couldn't stop moaning, her hips moving faster and faster as she sought release. The room was filled with the sounds of their sweaty skin rubbing, their breathing, gasps and moans, and the rustle of fabric. She was on the verge of reaching orgasm. Each thrust of his powerful hips resulted with his tip hitting her engorged clit perfectly every time and it had her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She could tell he was close too. She could hear him panting beside her ear, his breath tickling her.

"Haah… _Nnn_- aah.." Her whole body was coiling, each thrust down of her hips had her gasping for air, the friction between them making her shudder.

"Aah….So _close_!" She yelled out as he moved his mouth to suck on her nipple. With a particularly hard thrust up from Sasuke he angled his hips to hit her clit better while he added to the sensation by grinding the tip of his cock harshly on it.

"Sasuke!" His name on her lips as the knot in her stomach exploded. She threw her head back, spine arching as her vision was blinded by white, scraping her nails down his back as she reached her peak. Her body was wracked by shudders as she convulsed, hips bucking wildly as she rode out her orgasm, desperately grinding her clit against his stiff erection.

Watching her face as she rode out her orgasm had him falling over the edge. The pink haired seductress in all her glory moaning out his name. He drew out her orgasm by continuing to hammer against her clit. Through their clothes he could feel her convulsing around his throbbing cock as he thrusted against her heat, hips undulating towards her uneven thrusts. Head dropping to the crook of her neck, he focused on the pleasure. He bit his lip, feeling the tip of his cock being stimulated by her clit as well as the fabric of his boxers teasing the head of his penis.

"F-uck" His hips were now moving in a frenzy. His cock pulsing. Suddenly the spring inside him snapped. He felt his balls tighten before his orgasm ripped through him. Shuddering, he felt the first jet of cum shoot out from his slit. He came, spilling himself with a groan against Sakura's neck. Spurts of hot cum, one after the other, stained the inside of his boxers while he milked his cock, erratically thrusting to completion.

He slowed down until his hips finally came to a stop. Moaning, he made one last shallow thrust of his hips as the last string of cum shot out from the tip of his cock. His boxers were now completely soiled by his ejaculation. His sticky, slowly softening member was still twitching against her core in the after affects of his climax. Catching his breath he let his head fall back against the couch in exhaustion.

He opened his eyes to see her trying to catch her breath, looking at him with a lopsided grin. The corner of his own mouth pulled up into a tired smirk.

This was one of, if not the **best** experience of his life.

_'Physical contact isn't so bad…. As long as it's with Sakura'_

He lazily grabbed her hips to press her firmly to himself as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he kissed her again. After a few moments he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. With their noses bumping against each other, green eyes fluttered opened to meet his gaze.  
>Sakura's breathing stopped short.<p>

He had the _**Naughtiest**_ look in his eyes.

Lips quirked into the _**sexiest**_ smirk she'd ever seen.

Heated midnight pools that promised her the _**dirtiest**_ pleasures.

& she was certain

**He was _sin_ itself.**


End file.
